Hive 5.2
Hive 5.2 is the second chapter of Hive. The villain meeting continues as Hookwolf brings forward a complaint about Bitch. The meeting ends, and Bitch gets scolded about communication. Plot With the truce against the ABB agreed upon, Coil asks the assembled villains if anybody has anything more to address. Hookwolf speaks up with a complaint; Bitch had attacked his business, setting her dog on customers, without raising it as an issue with him first so he could decide if he wanted to move the business. Bitch responds by saying that it doesn't matter where he runs a dogfighting ring, she will still visit it. Kaiser deems this to be a declaration of war from the Undersiders, however Grue argues it to merely be a strong personal issue for Bitch. He considers it something that should be common knowledge and expected, comparing it to E88 harassing and hurting gays. Kaiser claims Hookwolf must not have known, due to being out of town until recently, something Skitter sees as a blatant lie. Grue expresses a desire to settle the matter peacefully. Kaiser agrees peace is preferable, but the insult of this attack cannot be allowed to slide. He gives the Undersiders a choice of restitution: 'Money or Blood'. Grue proposes the matter be put aside until the ABB is defeated, so that it can be decided with full attention, a proposal Kaiser agrees to. This signals the end of the meeting, and the Undersiders leave swiftly. As they walk down the street away from the pub, Bitch is questioned as to whether she understands why the team is angry with her. She aggressively responds that she gets the idea and they don't need to get on her case about it. Grue is seemingly dissatisfied by this response, and after they have walked further from the pub he grabs her and pushes her up by her throat against the door of an old bookstore. Grue complains about how using physical force is the only way to get Bitch to listen to anything, and then emphasizes that what she did wrong was not communicating with the team. He had been forced to defend his team from something he didn't know about, and they had come out of it looking weak. Tattletale intervenes as Grue gets more frustrated and adds that the ambush Bakuda set on them may also have been avoided if Bitch had let the team know she was heading off to the money early. She urges Bitch to think more about tellling the team what she's doing. Due to the Travelers watching the group, they then decide to start moving back home, the group obviously at odds over the recent disagreement. Skitter is worried to see the team have to handle the issue this way, and feels unhappy about the idea of leaving the team in this state when she turns in the information on them to the Protectorate. She wants to be able to tell herself that she had managed at least this one successful set of friendships before she had to sever them to do the right thing, though she is unsure as to how the sore feelings left by her betrayal would fade, since her experience with friendships is minimal. Looking at Bitch, she feels sympathy knowing that Bitch is in a situation very similar to her own troubled school life. She briefly asks Bitch about the incident with Hookwolfs ring, and tell her that what she did was good. Major Events *Everyone tries to communicate with Rachel, with varying results. Trivia *Despite still thinking that she will turn on her team Skitter has connected with them emotionally. Characters Site Navigation Category:Chapters